Glad You Came
by Gothalla123
Summary: When Dezmund becomes infected will he be able to keep his memories of his little sister and a man he may be in love with, or will it all fog over and he will murder them all? Find out in Glad You Came. Story is SO much better then the summary I promise! 5 Reviews for a new chapter!


Glad You Came- Chapter 1 'Pre-Infection'

"Come on April; let's go get some ice cream!" "Okay Big Brudder!" I smiled, April was only seven years old and was the sweetest little girl, and since we went out to the park today I figured I'd spoil her a little. "Can I order Dezmond?" I nodded, picking April up so that she was on my shoulders while she ordered "A medium vanilla and a small cotton candy please!" She giggled when I set her back down, taking out my wallet while the man did our order. "That'll be $3.75" I nodded and handed him a five, taking the cones from the man and handing April hers, I took the change and stuck it in my pocket.

We sat on the nearest bench, watching the children play on the jungle gym, once April was done with her ice cream she hopped off of the bench "Dezmond! Can I go play with them?" I nodded, watching as she joined a boy on the swings, taking turns to push each other.

"Is this seat taken?" The voice slightly deep, I jumped and turned my head, feeling some of the ice cream drip onto my hand and shivered. "N…. no." the owner of the voice smiled and sat down, giving me enough time to look him over; he was tall at least 6' 2", a mess of brown hair reaching just above his eyes and reaching his neck in the back, his skin was slightly pale, I could see his eyes were a deep green that seemed to capture the light and make them shine.

"Your ice cream is melting…" "Huh?" I looked over to my right hand and saw a dripping mess. I licked the dripping part from my cone, then switched it to my left hand, licking the vanilla off of my fingers one by one.

? POV

Whether this guy knew it or not that was something very intoxicating and naughty he was doing, I lit up a cigarette to try to calm my nerves, taking another look at him as he continued to eat his ice cream I looked over his face, very feminine features, light gray eyes, Black hair that reached past his eyes and with the hoodie he had on I couldn't see how far it went down the back of his neck, he was small and short, probably around 5'9". His hoodie was a dark grey and he had on white pants with converse all stars covering his feet.

"I'm Dezmond Bark, but you can call me Dez."

I looked up to the guy, Dezmond, he had an unsure smile on his face, had stuck out awkwardly. I shook it "Sean Miller… you can call me Sean" His face turned red as he pulled his hand away. This Dez is pretty cute…

Dezmond's POV

Was I blushing… okay I am.

I nodded "Dezmond!" I turned my attention to my little sister, who was currently holding the hand of one of her teachers "Oh! Hello Mrs. Gainn! I was actually going to call you…" She smiled "I know, but you told me to meet you at the park so here I am." I smiled widely "Who's this boy? Your boyfriend I hope?" She gave a devious look towards Sean and I felt my face heat up "N-No he's just- he isn't my- this is Sean Miller…" She grinned and nodded "Judy Gainn, nice to meet you" "You to ma'am…" I looked from Sean to Mrs. Gainn before sighing as April giggled.

"Well um… I needed you to watch April till tomarrow…" She nodded as I fished around my back pack for April's things, putting them in a tote bag before handing them to her. "Going on another one of your Parkour objectives?" I nodded she was generally interested in what I did for a living. "Yeah, but It's going to have to be helmet camed… Barney caught the Green Flu when he was in Jersey and can't come with me…" "I'll help." I snapped my head over to Sean who had been quiet during the conversation "Huh?" "Yeah, I don't have anything better to do so I'll help" I felt Judy elbow me in the ribs, I rubbed them and nodded "Okay… Thank you." He nodded and walked over closer to us, standing beside me as I talked.

"We'll be off then, don't stay out to late boys and be safe." I nodded, feeling heat rise to my cheeks, April hugged me quickly "Behave for Mrs. Gain April." "Aye aye Captian!" "I love you…" She kissed my cheek "I love you too, see you tomarrow!"

I walked out of the park, heading towards my house, Sean following closely behind me "So is she your daughter?" I snapped my head over to Sean "No! She's my little sister…" "Where are her parents then?" I sighed sadly, sticking my hands in the pockets of my hoodie "Our parents died in a car crash two years ago along with my twin brother…" "Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it…" I nodded, going up a flight of stairs to my apartment "Its okay." I ushered him in and went over to the home phone, pressing in Barney's number I waited until he picked up "Hello?" "Barney, don't worry about today dude, I have someone else that can help out… just focus on getting better okay?" I heard barfing noises from his end of the line before a coughing voice answered "O-okay Dez, Don't forget to come down and get the camera…" "I wont, I'll be right down." I hung up and signaled Sean to follow me again. "So where does Barney live?" "His Dad owns the three apartments here, So he get's the down stairs I get the upstairs and Derek gets that one, but he's at work right now." I shrugged and opened the down stairs door "Barney! I'm here!" I heard coughing from the bedroom and went to check up on him.

"Dude, you alright?" I asked as I opened the door "Yeah, I'll be okay I jus' need to fight off this flu is all…" I felt Barney's hand grip my forearm, nails slightly scrapping the skin, but I paid them no mind "Alright… where's the camera?" He let go of me and pointed to the desk on the other side of the room "Danke, Oh! Right, Sean this is Barney Gage, Barney this is Sean Miller… Barney's my Pimp Daddy home sliiiice!" Barney laughed, sending a smile to my face at making him feel slightly better, I went back over to Barney and patted his head "Get well mate." He nodded "Trying to Fish face…" "Hey! *sigh* fine… see you later." He nodded and waved as we walked out of the bed room, then left the house. "Come on… we have a lot of ground to cover before it get's dark."

"Shit!" I bounced on one foot trying to ease the pain in my other "What happened?" Sean asked walking up to me and across the roof we were on "Nothing, I smashed it into that brick." Sean forced me to sit down and pulled my shoe off, looking at the bruise forming on the outside of my foot "When you get home ice it and it'll feel better." I nodded and stuck my sock and shoe back on, taking a rest since it was almost dark out. "You know, there's not that much activity out tonight, it's a Friday night… hmm" He shrugged sitting beside me on the hard concrete roof. "Hey Sean, you never told me, where are you from?" "Washington D.C. where are you from?" "Boston, New York… We moved here to get away from all the crime shit that's been happening there lately…Why did you move here?" "I wanted to get closer to Florida, so that it wasn't so cold out during the winter, low and behold I happened upon Savannah Georgia… The town fits my needs and so far there haven't been any annoying people around…" I blushed, looking up to the smoking Sean "Ya know that shit will kill you…" He shrugged and I sighed "I hope Mrs. Gainn takes April in when I'm gone…" I muttered as I looked down my lap, sitting Indian style.

"What do you mean?" "I-I..." I sniffed, trying to hold back the tears in my eyes "I found out I have a tumor in my brain, they said I have a 40 percent survival rate… I don't know why I'm bothering you with this I just…" An arm was placed on my shoulder and I looked up, feeling the tears in my eyes drip down my cheeks I hastily wiped them away "Hey, it's okay, you needed to tell someone… don't worry about it…"

I leaned forward quickly and pressed my lips to Sean's, pulling away quickly my cheeks heated as he pulled me back, I ended up underneath Sean as he trailed kisses along my jaw before giving my lips a deep kiss, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him in, slipping my tongue through his parted lips. Moaning he pressed his hips against mine heatedly. We kissed for what felt like hours before separating, a trail of saliva connecting the two of us together. He licked my lips, breaking the trail and planting a final kiss on my lips.

Next thing I know Sean's carrying me home "I told you I'm fine, I'm just tired." "Then why did you fall over?" "Because…" I couldn't think of a reason so I pouted, Sean pressed his lips to mine before setting me down to unlock the door with the key I gave him. "Do you wanna… stay the night? I-I don't mean sexually I just-" "Sure, I don't mind…" He cut off my awkward speech as he picked me up and set me on the couch, just as my cell phone rang "Hey Derek, what's going on?" "When I got home I went to check on Barney and he wasn't there, he left a note saying he was going to his parent's house." "Okay, I just go home, I finished the video but banged my foot up pretty badly so I cant go to James Parkour event tomarrow, tell him I'm sorry…" "Aww! But you're the one who invented Skate-kouring!" "Well I can't go jumping off a two story building, onto a ramp with a board in hand and not hurt myself worse, sorry… I'll be at Next weeks though… Let Jacob do this weeks instead, he said that everything was ready so yeah?" "Alright, MAKE SURE YOU ICE THAT FOOT!" "Okay! God Derek, why don't you deafen the other ear while you're at it?" He laughed "See you later Dez" I ended the call and took the ice pak that Sean had offered me.

"Thanks Sean, Wanna watch a movie?" "Sure, how about Resident Evil?" He pulled the movie from the shelf and I shrugged "Sure… I like that movie… zombies are pretty cool."

THE NEXT DAY

Why was I so cold? I snuggled into the warm body beside me, after we finished watching Resident Evil last night I didn't feel so good so I laid down, now I was freezing cold. Getting up I changed into my sweat shirt and a pair of nearly white jeans, stains littered them from different times I crashed into something.

I was still freezing, heading to the kitchen I pulled out a roll of Ducktape and wrapped my arms and legs in it before heading back to the bedroom to cuddle up to Sean.

Falling back asleep I relaxed into a dream of parkour around the park, blissfully unaware that something bad was happening to my body. Something really bad.

So what did you think? Review please! NO Flames... After five or more reviews I will post another chapter, if you don't then no chapters for you! If you do, I will put your name up abovethe chapter, dedicate it to you, and will give you a COOKIEEEEE! :3 SO Send in those reviews!


End file.
